


Capitán.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Against A Window Sex, Alternative Perspective, Clothes On, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Just Sex, Kissing, Light Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Rain, Semi-Public Sex, Steve Rogers Feels, Suit Kink, Suit Sex, Survival, Touch-Starved, Unique Chapter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: Sacrificaban su juicio, vida y fuerza para que el resto del mundo pudiese continuar reproduciendo, creciendo y viviendo. Cada mirada reflejaba lo mismo, ojos café, azules, verde, negros, grises, todos eran iguales. Casi murieron.





	Capitán.

**Author's Note:**

> Creación con el propósito de entretenimiento y fanatismo.  
> ¡Disfrútala!

Suspiró y desabrochó su cinturón, vacío de armamento, colocándolo sobre la mesita junto a la cama, la única lámpara iluminando cálidamente cada uno de sus movimientos secretos. Se sacó la enorme ametralladora que reposaba en su espalda, se aseguró de ponerle el seguro, y la deslizo debajo de la cama, del lado que siempre ocupaba.

Desechando las botas militares se sintió un poco más pequeña, y rara al no sentir ese peso. En otra ocasión hubiese limpiado las armas, guardado su leotardo y ordenado los zapatos, no esta noche. Pronto saldría el sol, no trabajarían la mañana siguiente, o la que le sigue a esa, de hecho ahora, ni sabía si volverían.

Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó el estruendo de un rayo partir el cielo, las nubes se iluminaron y todo parecía un poco más macabro. Una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer sobre América cuando el sol se oculto por esa noche. Era la noche más oscura que hubiese presenciado alguna vez, las nubes arrasaban el cielo y parecían engullir los edificios.

Una **catástrofe** ocurrió en la tierra ese día, otro invasor con sus ojos puestos en las posibilidades que su planeta ofrecía.

No supo en qué momento todo perdió sentido, al comienzo estaban tan esperanzados y llenos de valentía. La supervivencia era el lema que a todos decían. Pero aquello les complicaba, les hacia un poco más difíciles ciertos temas, por ejemplo, el dormir plácidamente. Continúo mirando su reflejo en el cristal a medida que las enormes gotas se le estrellaban como una cortina de gusanos transparentes.

Sacrificaban su juicio, vida y fuerza para que el resto del mundo pudiese continuar reproduciendo, creciendo y viviendo. Cada mirada reflejaba lo mismo, ojos café, azules, verde, negros, grises, todos eran iguales. _Casi murieron._

El Supremo estuvo a punto de destruirlo todo. Por poco y todos morían en ese huracán. Los disparos, la sangre, los gritos, los poderes, la salvación. La muerte estuvo tan cerca que la sintió acariciar su mejilla y, plantándole un frío beso en los labios.

Era un día fácil, una semana, un mes y un año. **Inolvidable.** Eso era.

Tomando un paso atrás, se dirigió al baño y encendió la luz blanquecina, de camino a la ducha comenzó a desvestirse, mirando como infinitas versiones de ella la imitaban en el baño forrado de espejos. El leotardo, carente de una manga, rasgado en las costillas y opaco, cayó.

Se miró por última vez antes de meterse bajo la lluvia artificial. El cabello le caía fluido por los hombros, sucio de tierra, tenía sangre seca en la sien y le recorría un costado del rostro, mandíbula y cuello. Sus ojos parecían más grandes, con fantasmagórico tormento.

Apagando la secadora, batió por última vez el pelo ahora brillante y bravo, y abandono la habitación. Asegurando el nudo de la bata alrededor de su cintura, cuando cruzaba la sala, un relámpago surco el cielo, deteniéndola en seco.

Miró a la oscuridad sobre su hombro, la noche creaba sombras donde no las había.

 _Estás en casa, a salvo, estás segura_. Se repitió.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, y una enorme silueta abarcó el marco, sin embargo, esta la reconoció velozmente.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse sin el mínimo sonido.

Otro trueno relampagueó, iluminándolo todo.

Luego de la batalla la calma era lo peor, la vulnerabilidad, el miedo y el anhelo era crudo en ojos suplicantes.

Su traje compuesto de negro y gris cenizo hacia casi imposible distinguir los anteriores colores; azul, blanco y rojo. La enorme estrella blanca había desaparecido, ella sabía que Rogers lo había quemado. Ahora los hilos, donde antes estaba, eran casi negros como el agujero restante.

\- Mi amor…- Lo saludo con una sonrisa débil. Se sintió un poco rígida, no era la única cargando peso sobre sus hombros.

Descalza comenzó a caminar hacia él. Abriendo los brazos lo rodeo transmitiendo todo su amor con su expresión corporal, colocó la cabeza en su pecho amplio, presionando sus cuerpos juntos.

Alzando la barbilla le miró al rostro, encontrando sus intensos ojos azules pálidos mirándole de vuelta. Su rostro estaba tenso, dedicaba tanta concentración en ese ceño fruncido que sus cejas oscurecían sus ojos.

Sin ganas de separar sus pechos juntos, levantó su mano hacia el rostro masculino, frotando el pulgar entre sus cejas. Colocándose sobre la punta de sus pies continuó su misión, con la yema de sus dedos acarició su frente y sienes. Rogers cerró los ojos, y suspiro gravemente, sus hombros cayeron rendidos.

\- Se acabó, cap.- le susurró suavemente.- La guerra acabó, estas en casa.- Él sacudió la cabeza, y ella se encontró metiendo sus dedos en su ahora larga cabellera dorada acariciando su cuero cabelludo.- Estás conmigo, Steve, lo logramos sobrevivir.

\- Te necesito, Jeyne.- susurró de vuelta, la voz casi grava se rompió.

Steve se inclinó para alcanzarla, su mano apretó su nuca, y la atrajo hasta posar sus labios contra su frente.

\- Por favor…- rogó.

\- Está bien, no digas mas.- intentando sonreír, tomó su rostro y acarició el vello facial en sus mejillas con sus pulgares. Finalmente frotó rápidamente sus hombros y pecho antes de alejarse.- ¿Vamos a la cama?

\- No…- dijo él.- Necesito algo truemás.- Un trueno agrieto el cielo e ilumino la habitación, iluminando sus facciones por fracciones de segundos.- Necesito drenar esto de adentro.

Frunció el ceño. Abrió y cerró la boca, sus ojos revolotearon sobre su rostro. Cuando la mano se deslizó por su cuello, acarició su pecho izquierdo, y bajo hasta aferrarse a su cintura, finalmente lo comprendió.

\- Steve…- jadeo tiritando del estremecimiento.

Finalmente la miro a los ojos, todo dolor y miedo ondeando detrás de sus parpados.

Jeyne se llevo la mano al pecho, un nudo le apretó la garganta. Lentamente, asintió. Supo que sucedía, casi perdieron al otro ese día.

\- ¿Quieres sentirme?– preguntó, sonrió afectuosamente.

Él asintió.

\- Ven aquí, entonces...

Se estrellaron contra la pared, besándose desordenadamente, aullando contra sus bocas las heridas presionadas en sus cuerpos. La bata cedió, y cayó con un suspiro en sus pies. Él estaba completamente vestido cuando ella ancló los talones detrás de su cintura, la ventana se sentía helada contra su espalda y retaguardia desnuda.

La habitación se ilumino de blancos y azules otra vez, Steve comenzó a frotar su erección en medio de sus piernas y ella abrió la boca para soltar aire pesado de su pecho.

Rogers comenzó a jadear, luchando contra algo más allá de su control, su frente se apoyo contra su hombro, componiéndose a sí mismo. No podía verlo pero sabía que tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Amor…- Trató de hablar de nuevo, pero él cubrió su boca, poniendo su pulgar adentro, callándole con su mordaza improvisada.

\- Casi te pierdo hoy.- su voz sonaba tensa, rasposa, sacó su pulgar ahora húmedo y lo arrastro sobre sus labios, robándole un gemido silencioso.- Cuando la transmisión cayó, creí que te había perdido. Y yo… yo me perdí a mí mismo.

Jeyne beso su sien, y contorneo las caderas, frotándose delicadamente. Pestañeó varias veces, alejando las lágrimas cuando lo sintió tiritar, y no del frío, deshaciéndose entre sus brazos, y a la vez, recobrando su mente. Su cabeza se levanto, podía ver danzar las llamas en su mirada como si fuesen suyas. Las duras líneas de sus músculos subían y bajaban con sus rápidas respiraciones. Jadeando. Él estaba jadeando.

Ira, impotencia, confusión, amor… lujuria, y todo eso nadó alrededor mientras se miraban el uno al otro. El cielo se abrió, un trueno resonó tan fuerte y profundo que lo sintió vibrar contra el cristal.

El sonido de la bragueta bajando le pareció tentador sobre el sonido de sus respiraciones.

\- Y luego hablaste.- ladró.- No…, tú… jodidamente rugiste. Gritando ordenes aquí y allá.– él levantó su voz, jalándola más cerca, presionó su erección contra el suave punto entre sus piernas. Jeyne apretó los muslos alrededor de su cintura, restregándose contra su dureza.- Surgiste como el sol en medio de la tormenta. Y mi corazón enloqueció, General.

Rogers gruñó estrellando sus labios con los suyos. Gimió contra su boca cuando ella se frotó una vez más. Él presiono un segundo contra sus pliegues, la cabeza rosada de su miembro se hundió su dedo, Jeyne se tensó, soltando un jadeo, por un segundo sus ojos rodaron hasta que él se retiró.

Entonces lo sintió.

\- Esto va a ser rápido y sucio, nena.- Presionó, llenándole rápido, como si él estuviera hambriento, y entre más profundo se hundía, más fuerte ella gemía, la sensación de estar completamente llena era abrumadora.

\- ¡Joder! – gritó.

\- Ese es el puto plan.

Jeyne se habría derretido si no la sujetase. Los músculos y huesos de su cuerpo protestaban dolorosamente, sin embargo, los golpes y moretones la mantenían cuerda. Se aferró a la parte posterior de su cuello, mientras él la cogía con una furia que decía justamente cuan en serio había dicho que necesitaba sentirle.

Y era casi tanto como ella lo necesitaba a él.

\- Sí. Sí.- asintió furiosamente a medida que él encontró su propio y delicioso ritmo, atropellando y acariciando su interior.

La presión en el vientre se intensificó. En otro momento, Steve hubiese prologando el orgasmo, el suyo y el de ella. Pero no era lo que querían. Más y más fuerte, la lastimaba con cada duro giro de sus caderas, que a su vez la dejaba sin aliento.

Sus embestidas se volvieron más largas, más fuertes, más rápidas. Sintió como las contracciones eran cada vez más rápidas en todo su interior.

– Te sientes tan jodidamente bien. – Respiró por lo bajo.- Di mi nombre, bonita.

\- Steve…– dijo en un ruidoso susurro, con su mejilla presionada contra su desaliñado rostro.- Por favor, oh Steve, por favor.

Sintió su frustración y su odio y su ciega lujuria, y tan abrumador como fue, tomó cada uno de ellos. Sin previo aviso, estaba explotando alrededor de él, temblando a medida que pulsaba y pulsaba.

Todo se volvió blanco y lo único que podía sentir era la destrucción misma de su cuerpo. Steve se inclino, colocando sus labios contra su oído, su respiración errática y sus embestidas perdiendo firmeza con cada golpe el ritmo. Justo cuando pensó que estaba apagándose, todo se acumuló dentro otra vez.

Ella se agitó contra él, con otro pequeño eco de un clímax.

\- Muy bien, respira. Vuelve a mí, respira.

Steve presiono su frente contra su hombro, mirando hacia abajo, donde él se arremetía dentro de su cuerpo. Siguió empujando, salió lenta y agónicamente, ella siseo cuando volvió, encendiendo cada nervio con la misma tortura, y se empujaba una vez más, empujando tan profundo como pudo, mientras sus músculos se tensaban, las venas de su cuello tensadas mientras terminaba de llenar su interior.

Sus ojos pálidos la miraron.

\- Perteneces conmigo, ¿entiendes, Rogers? – dijo lo primero que salió de su cabeza.- No te vayas sin mí.

El sonrió débilmente, por primera vez, sus ojos suavizándose un poco.

Se lamió los labios y se acercó por un beso, colocando una mano en su cintura se inclinó. Lo acercó más al punto que ella casi gimió de placer al sentir sus pechos endurecidos apretarse dolorosamente contra su traje áspero. Steve se dejó besar dulcemente.

Steve deslizó las manos desde su cara, por su cuello, sus hombros finos, su espalda elegantemente arqueada, hasta llegar a las caderas. La atrajo para que sintiera la palpitación de su erección, el deseo que rugía por ser nuevamente liberado.

\- Lo prometo.

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos son muy bien recibidos.  
> Deje uno cuando haya terminado.  
> Con cariño, G.


End file.
